


The Chairman and the sealed legendary

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Demonic Possession, Eternus isn't the only problem, F/M, Insomnia, Supernatural Elements, The glitch Pokemon isn't a bad guy., maybe forshadowing for the India region
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: Why is the Chairman struggling to sleep at night? Is it fears of the future or something more sinister afoot?
Relationships: Olive | Oleana/Rose | Chairman Rose
Kudos: 5





	The Chairman and the sealed legendary

##  The Chairman's office at midnight

He couldn't sleep again... That was the troubling thought echoing through the Chairman of Macro Cosmos, Rose's head as he struggled to get comfortable and rest in his nice cosy bed. "Is this Eternus's doing, Darkrai's or someone else who could control sleep that isn't in the pokedex?" Rose thought in his luxurious pyjamas. For one horrid moment, he thought that Team Yell had sneaked in a Hypno Pokemon from Kanto just for a spiteful point, but shook his head, so far the hooligans hadn't sunk that low. 

But a stranger's voice echoed as he tried to get back to a proper night's sleep , with a bemused chuckle that sounded like a person from a childhood cautionary tale, that he only vaguely remembered. 

"Hah. This is the one who dares to break his ancestor's karmic oath to the Vedic Three? Ironic, considering I made a deal with the third to be invulnerable to almost everything, before I died as a human, well technically I was half human and you tried to harness the intruder's power to keep Galar alive. Though considering they conquered our ancestral region, wouldn't the concept of revenge on the Wolf-crested be more satisfying?".

Now he was starting to feel a pounding headache, probably not from a storm or the Pressure ability. So he replied back. "That was 200 years ago and at least 40 or 50 years since my home region became independent. You do realise it would only have been me against everyone else in Galar, including Leon the Champion. I am not willing to risk ruining everything Macro Energy stands for in the sake of a grudge. Though you do sound familiar. What's your name?" 

. To respond to the chairman's question , a distorted sigil which looked like a mixture of Pokeskrit and the old Celanka island royal family symbol appeared as the full shadowy Legendary Pokemon replied while stepping out of his personal summoning symbol, as a mysterious chanting sound rumbled through the bedroom. "When I was mortal, my title was the 11th Raja of Celanka. But in this form, you can call me Verdravana!" 

Rose nearly stepped back at the Legendary's appearance. for it looked like a humanoid greenish red Hydreigon with one head and four arms along with two legs along with arrow exit wounds wearing old fashioned Celanka clothes. The orange eyes of the dreaded Verdravana blinked back at him as Rose nervously replied. "This isn't your actual form, right your Highness? Because I doubt a Legendary like yourself would be suitable for a Pokemon battle." 

A brief check of the Pokedex scan suddenly glitched up, briefly showing Chairman Rose's personal data before switching back to normal, as the apparent Ghost type looked at it. "Nay, but you would have to find the other seal bearers of my pieces first to see it. May I possess you for a gaze of the modern Galar?" Rose unwisely stated. "Well alright then. Just don't break anything." 

"Perfect, now behold my seal. Allow me to wield your vessalage and look around this place!" Then Rose suddenly felt very tired as the Legendary sighed, well since he somehow made a contract with an odd Ghost type

Oleana visibly stared at Rose's eye colour, something was not right. "Chairman , you need to get some rest. You have a press conference tomorrow morning with the Champion." "I am aware of that, but pray tell me , what do you think of Galar?" 

"It's my home. You never really mentioned yours." 

Missing-no's glitchy face fell, he had been trying to warn the Chairman not to let the Defiant King Pokemon possess him, when suddenly Leon who had gotten lost stared at him. "Wait, aren't you that urban legend about the glitched Mewtwo-Kabuto hybrid. "Yes, but that's not the point. Something gnarly odd, like Raj or maybe even older is in Chairman Rose's body!"


End file.
